


Playing

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined a what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [](http://your-villainess.livejournal.com/profile)[**your_villainess**](http://your-villainess.livejournal.com/) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/profile)[**housewilsonlol**](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/).

You joined a what?

A rugby team. The Plainsboro Pirates.

I know you’re excited about the ketamine working, but rugby? It’s so… physical! You could get hurt!

Aw, don’t shake your head like that, Mom. It makes the curlers fall out of your hair.

You’re not Superman!

With the right belt I could be Batman, though. Haul out your tights, Robin, and we’ll go prowling in Gotham City.

House!

Relax. I’m not even going to play much. I only joined the team for two reasons. First of all, the after-parties –

Which sound almost as dangerous as the games.

Those rumors of cane rape were way overblown. Over _blown_ , get it?

Grr. The second reason?

When I do play, it’ll be up front, in the number two position, down in the mud, with you on the bleachers watching me.

What does that –

I’ve always wanted to be your dirty Pirate hooker.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "House likes to be Wilson's dirty pirate hooker. Involve cane rape, Batman, and hair curlers."


End file.
